Big Time World Tour
by Ifyouruledtheworld
Summary: BTR is going on there world tour and have brought along so friends. Will the world tour change the relationship status between two certain blondes? NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the thing mentioned from the show!**

Chapter 1:

Jo's P.O.V

I am so excited because I am going on tour with the guys of BTR and my best friends Camille, Stephanie, and Rachel. Gustavo had let each of the guys to bring one person with them on tour so Logan, James and Carlos chose their girlfriends to accompany them on the tour while Kendall chose me because I am his best friend, well besides the guys.

I am packing as fast as I can right now because our flight to Australia leaves in 5 hours and we still haven't left The Palm Woods yet. Now that I am done packing I rushed down the stairs to meet the others at the lobby. Once I get down to the lobby the whole gang was already there waiting for me to join them so we could get to LAX.

"Oh! Looks who's late!" Kendall joked. "Shut up Kendall," I said and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Kendall said as he pretended to look hurt.

I had a crush on Kendall ever since I moved to The Palm Woods from North Carolina. I never told him how I felt because I was afraid he didn't like me back and I didn't want things to get awkward between us and especially since we are best friends.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I come back from my train of thoughts, I noticed that everybody was screaming at me to stop daydreaming and stuff. After I came from my thoughts James exclaimed "Ok guys! Let's get to the airport!"

- at the airport -

Once we got to the airport, it was already 1:00 and our plane to Australia leaves at 2:00. If we don't hurry up we were going to miss our plan. Since we didn't want to be late for our flight we rushed to sign in, went through the examination thingy and ran to our terminal to board the plane.

We were right on time, since they just started calling people to board the plane. I boarded the plane with Kendall and Camille. I felt pumped when I found out that I got to sit with Kendall during the flight and also because we got first class tickets thanks to Gustavo. But one thing I wasn't so pumped about was I also had James sitting on my left.

James and I weren't so close since he tried to hit on me when I first moved to L.A from North Carolina and that was before we the whole gang became friends. So after we all became friends it got weird between James and me. Well at least I'll have Kendall to keep me company.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of those who read my fanfic! Here's chapter 2 of Big Time World Tour :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush.

Chapter 2:

Kendall's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I got to sit next to Jo on the plane. I had a crush on Jo even since the day she got to The Palm Woods and my crush got bigger after the day we spent together. I just don't have the guts to tell her that I like her and I didn't want to ruin our best friend status. (A/N: Sorry that was short for Kendall's P.O.V but the point was just to show Kendall also likes Jo.)

Jo's P.O.V

I boarded the plane and went to my seat. I took out my book from my hand bag so I could occupy myself during the flight. A few minutes after I started reading from my book, Kendall sat down on the seat to the right of mine.

I closed my book and said hey to Kendall. "What's up Jo" Kendall said. "Nothing much, just reading" I told him. "Sounds like fun!" said Kendall playfully. "Haha, very funny" I replied then I punched him in the arm….. again. "Ow… What was that for?" Kendall whined. "No reason," I said and laughed to myself.

Kendall's P.O.V

After our little conversation, I took out my IPod and listened to music. A few minutes later I was distracted as I felt something hit my shoulder. I didn't know who or what it was so I looked on my shoulder and realized Jo had fallen asleep on my shoulder while reading…. and accidently fell asleep on my shoulder.

Oh well, I thought, it gives me a good excuse to put my arm around her. After a few minutes I had fallen asleep with Jo under my arm.

* * *

Jo's P.O.V

I suddenly woke up when the plane jerked forward. Suddenly I realized that I fell asleep on Kendall's arm. I was going to slip out from under his arm but I realized he was asleep. Since I didn't want to wake him up when I moved I snuggled in Kendall's chest and fell asleep again.

* * *

Camille's P.O.V

We were almost there and everybody seemed to be talking except Kendall and Jo. James and Rachel were talking about some Cuda products James were planning to purchase for his hair. Carlos and Stephanie were talking about a new horror movie Stephanie was going to direct and Logan and I was talking about a new role in a movie that I got. But Jo and Kendall seemed especially quiet so I decided to make sure they were alright. When I had turned around I found Kendall and Jo all snuggled together sleeping. It was SO cute.

"Hey guys, look at Kendall and Jo" I exclaimed. But only my boyfriend Logan could hear me above this noise. "Wow where they lying when they said that they were "just" best friends because from this picture it seems like they are more than "just" best friends," Logan said. "Maybe they were lying when they said they were just best friends, maybe they are secretly dating and didn't tell us,"

"Maybe, and Oh Camille we are landing now," Logan said. "K, well that means it is time to break up their little sleep cuddling," I said.

"WAKE UP!" I hollered at Kendall and Jo. "No Camille" Jo whined. "BUT WE ARE LANDING! DO YOU WANT TO STAY ON THE PLANE AND FLY BACK TO THE STATES?" I shouted. "Fine Camille I'll wake up" said Kendall.

Kendall's P.O.V

I woke up after Kendall shouted at me but Jo was still asleep. I had to wake her up. "Hey Jo, wake up it's time to go," I said. "No Kendall, I don't want to," she whined. "Fine I'll leave without you," I joked. But all Jo did was continue sleeping. "It's time for tickle monster to come then," I said. That did the trick, once tickle monster was mentioned Jo would do anything to avoid tickle monster and in this case it was waking up.

When Jo was fully awake she discovered that she was laying on me when she fell asleep. "Sorry," she said. "It's alright, let's go, the plane is letting people off now," I replied. We got all of our carryon luggage and got off the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/ N : I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for being gone so long, I have been really busy this summer. Again, I apologize for being gone so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING :)**

Chapter 3

Jo's P.O.V

The gang and I got off of our plane and went straight to the baggage claim to get our luggage. I walked with Kendall and waited with him until all of our luggage came.

"I am so excited about going on this tour with you guys!" I said cheerfully to Kendall.

"I can see that, you have a huge goofy grin on your face. You usually only get those when you are really excited about something," he said while poking my cheek.

I grabbed his arm and said "Stop it-t tickles."

"Oh, I know that is why I was doing it, just to annoy you! I think it is time for the tickle monster to make a comeback!" Kendall said with a huge but obnoxious smile. Then he started tickling my stomach.

I started laughing like a hyena and shouted "S-stop it,it tickles."

He only finally stopped when our luggage came, Kendall waved goodbye and took his luggage and ran up to the guys and that's when I saw Camille approaching me.

Camille's P.O.V

"Hey what is going on between you and Kendall?" I asked Jo when I caught up with her after luggage claim.

"Nothing, why would you think there is something going on," Jo replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well I saw you guys cuddling while sleeping on the plane and I just saw him tickling you at luggage claim and you were laughing and grinning at him," I said.

"Oh, OK bye Camille. Kendall is calling me," Jo said and ran off to Kendall.

I know there is something going on and I am going to get to the end of it one way or another.

* * *

Carlos' P.O.V,"

The gang and I walked outside of the airport. Once we got outside we saw our tour bus. It had the BTR logo and OUR FACES ON IT! That is freaking AWESOME!

We all ran inside our tour bus with excited face on. The tour bus had everything we have in our apartment, 2J at the Palm Woods. Everything from my swirly slide to our toy wall and a clear door fridge. It was amazing! At least now I don't have to survive through a whole tour without my dear swirly slide.

Kendall's P.O.V

The tour bus was so cool! A cool thing was they had a game room supplied with Nerf guns and bullets for our epic Nerf gun fights during tour.

After I finished touring the whole tour bus I decided on which bunk was going to be my bunk. My finally decision was the bottom right bunk.

"Hey guys, dibs on the bottom right bunk," I shouted loud enough for the whole bus to here.

"Sure, K-Dawg!" Jo replied using the nickname she gave me back when we first became best friends.

* * *

Later in the Day

Logan's P.O.V

Camille is in the kitchen pigging on all the junk food she found in there. Carlos was on the swirly slide with corn dogs like he always is. There seems to be no way to get out of that swirly slide or "swirly" as Carlos calls it.

James is probably admiring himself in the mirror and is surrounded by Cuda products. Kendall is already, unpacking his stuff and Jo is in the lounge reading her book. As for me, I am reading my physics textbook cause I have an essay to write about the rules of physics.

Since I have plenty of free time right now I am trying to get as much homework done as possible so we don't end up having only two days to get two weeks of homework to get done like what happened after our last tour.

Jo's P.O.V

I was just sitting there at the lounge, just when I got to the most interesting part of the book, I got the surprise of getting my book slammed shut. It made me jump so high that I could probably have hit my head on the ceiling. That would not be a nice experience.

I turned around to see who slammed by book and standing right in front of me was the culprit. It was no other that Kendall Knight. He decided to make matters worse by saying "Reading is no fun, but if you want to be a bookworm and would like to get your book back you have to come get it!" then he ran off with a smirk on his face.

Being the bookworm I am, I definitely wanted my book back. So guess what I had to chase after that jerk. I literally chased him around the whole entire tour bus.

After a while Kendall decided to stop urgently in the middle of the hallway. Since I was not looking where I was running I crashed into Kendall and I feel on my face since being the jerk Kendall is he decided to scoot forward so he wouldn't fall also.

I was face flat on the ground and when Kendall turned around and looked at me, he started laughing his butt off. I got up and slapped him hard in the chest as somewhat of revenge (but between you and me, he is getting much worse for revenge later). I took my book that he was still holding in his hand and exclaimed "Seriously! I promise you I am going to kill you on day Kendall Knight!" and left but I could still hear him laughing down the hallway.

* * *

After Dinner

Camille's P.O.V

After dinner all the girls and the guys, but not Kendall since he was in the shower, where in the lounge helping Jo go over her plan of revenge on Kendall.

The phases of this plan is :

1. Distract Kendall so Carlos and take Kendall's clothes from his shower before he takes the shower.

2. After Kendall goes in to the shower talk all his stuff that is on his bunk and hide it in the closet.

3. All the girls get loaded Nerf guns and hide in the closet with all Kendall's stuff.

4. When Kendall comes out of the shower and realized that all his stuff is gone and asks where it is James will tell him his stuff is in the closet.

5. When Kendall goes in to the closet to get his stuff, he will be attacked by the bullets the girls are going to shoot at him.

6. Lastly, the guys will also sneak up on Kendall from the back and shot bullets with their Nerf guns also.

So far we have completed the first two phases of this plan and after we go over this plan the girls and I are going to grab our fully loaded Nerf guns and hide in the walk in closet where we dumped all of Kendall's stuff in. Can't wait to see the look on Kendall's face when he sees what we have installed for him.

James' P.O.V

This plan of revenge on Kendall is going to be epic can't wait to see what his face is going to look like after our little prank/ revenge ( in Jo's case). We finally get to prank him and be victorious since during the prank war he always ends up pranking us and becoming the King of Pranks. But this time it is going to be the opposite because we are going to be pranking him.

Hopefully Carlos doesn't screw things up like he usually does so this will go perfectly. This prank on Kendall is going to be EPIC!

**A/N : You guys will have to wait to see what happens next during the prank. Since I am going on vacation this week I am going to write the next chapter then and post it when I get back. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review if you would like :)**


End file.
